


Desires

by Erinsun



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinsun/pseuds/Erinsun
Summary: Logan and Veronica share an intimate moment.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Desires

Logan gasps as a cool hand grasps his cock. Slowly, the hand begins to stroke up and down. Soon, a small pink tongue joins the hand. Logan was starting to lose control.

"Please, Veronica. I need to be in you!" he begs as he reaches down to stop his tormentor. She evades his hands and continues her attack on his dick. Veronica bobs her head faster when she hears Logan's breath quicken. "Veronica!" Logan shouts as he cums.

Logan sits up quickly and pants softly, coming down from his orgasm. Shit, he thinks. Not again.

As he gets up from his bed, he hears through his door "Oh! Oh! Oh! DUNCAN!"

Leaning on the countertop in his bathroom, Logan stands with his head bowed as the love of his life has sex with his best friend in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost ten years ago, at the height of my Veronica Mars obsession. It isn't terrible, though it's not great either. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
